Danger Girl
Danger Girl is an American comic book series created by J. Scott Campbell and Andy Hartnell. The comic stars an eponymous group of female secret agents who engage in adventures in the vein of Charlie's Angels, James Bond and Indiana Jones. They are led by a former British Secret Service Agent named Deuce. Origin The team known as Danger Girl is actually a top secret spy organization. It was formed by a former MI-6 agent known as Deuce in response to reports that a “Fourth Reich” had been formed and was nearly ready to unleash its forces upon the world. His first recruits were Sydney Savage, Natalia Kassle and Silicon Valerie. Creation The team first appeared in Danger Girl #0 in 1997. The team introduced its main characters in the same issue. It was created by J. Scott Campbell and Andy Hartnell. Though not exactly in the same genre and as a late entry, the characters represented a form of bad girl art. Although a relatively popular team, they nonetheless experienced the common problems of being an independent title. The team has thus passed from one company to another and presently is operated by IDW. Team Evolution The team’s core was originally established as the three characters that were originally introduced plus Abbey Chase, the initial cause and later a key member of the team’s first mission. Others would come to work with the team over time, but the original team was not much modified. As Natalia is eventually revealed as a traitor she is no longer a member of the team. Sonya Savage (Sydney's sister) joins during the events of Revolver. Major Story Arcs The first mission of the team in the original Danger Girl series dealt with the recruitment of Abbey to help track down a trio of artifacts. These were to be used by the Hammer organization to renew a Fourth Reich for Germany. The action follows the team from Costa Rica to Paris to Switzerland and finally to Hammer Island. Johnny Barracuda and Secret Agent Zero are introduced along the way, and one of the original team members (Natalia) betrays the team before the group succeeds in stopping the threat. In Danger Girl: Kamikaze there are now only two field operatives (Sydney and Abbey) and they must stop a group that is hoping to follow in the hammer's footsteps and explode an anti-matter bomb in the USA. In Danger Girl: Hawaiian Punch a villain by the name of Don Ka Nui attempts to launch missiles against the USA by hypnotizing a US admiral. The team succeed in stopping him. In Viva Las Danger the team is seeking a jewel that is being controlled by Prince Akoo. It is later revealed though that he had set a trap for the person that was really seeking the jewel for their own power. In Back in Black the Danger Girl team infiltrates a motorcycle gang in order to retrieve a powerful Native American artifact. In the series Body Shots a series of nuclear explosions around the globe are used to get the U.S. president to surrender himself to a man named Franco who wants him dead. This action as well as that of the sniper are later revealed to be the action of a general working for the president. In this miniseries Revolver Abbey is on the trail of missing Peruvian treasure, and Sydney faces the difficult decision to let her sister, Sonya, join the team. Cast Danger Girl Freelance Operations Limited *'Abbey Chase' is a champion marksman, virtuoso of languages, scholar of world history, and (most widely) a heart-stopping femme fatale. Though spending the majority of her young life as a loner, Abbey is both a team player and a natural leader. She began her career as a freelance treasure hunter working under the radar and outside the law. And to this day, Abbey still finds herself trying to elude the many villainous characters she'd crossed and outwitted in her pre-Danger Girl days. After bumping into the Danger Girls during one of her adventure-filled hunts, Abbey shepherded the ladies to victory in their first battle against the menacing Hammer Empire. Soon after, Abbey became a full-fledged member of this international covert-operations unit. She replaced Natalia Kassle as DG's field-commander. *'Sydney Savage' is the sassy and vivacious Danger Girl who fittingly originates from the picturesque continent of Australia. Though often reprimanded for her wild and unorthodox ways, Sydney more often than not justifies her lawless techniques. More than any of the other Danger Girls, Sydney takes frequent advantage of her good looks…deploying her curvaceous form to distract and defeat the ladies’ primarily-male nemeses. Sydney seems to have a love/hate relationship with Johnny Barracuda, who often makes sexualized passes at her which she either coyly accepts or acidicly rebuffs. Sydney also appears to have a crush on Batman/Bruce Wayne in the Batman/Danger Girl crossover. *'Deuce' is a former British Secret Service Agent who was lured away from retirement when invited to fashion and oversee the world’s first all-female espionage network—a secret organization that would adopt the code name Danger Girl. His true name was never revealed throughout the series, but speculation always led the reader to believe he's James Bond, as he makes a strong resemblance to Sean Connery's incarnation of the cult-classic secret agent. Silicon Valerie is a teenager who graduated top of her class at Oxford, years before she could even obtain a valid driver’s license. Though Valerie could have easily secured a safe and lucrative career in the field of communications technology, her love of danger led to a chance encounter with Deuce…who welcomed her into his employ as a Danger Girl-in-training. Valerie monitors the Danger Girls' status during their missions, but she secretly desires to go on such a mission herself. Her name is a play on Silicon Valley. *'Johnny Barracuda' is a handsome CIA agent with a large ego and a sex drive to match. He collaborates with the Danger Girls on various missions; they seem to enjoy taking sexual potshots at each other. Has a love/hate relationship with Sydney Savage. Secret Agent Zero is a master of disguise and spy of unknown origin, besides being the only Hammer agent who's ever defected AND lived to tell about it. No one knows what he looks like beneath his mysterious mask, but he appears to have a connection with Abbey Chase. He could possibly be her missing-and-presumed-dead father; he does keep a photo of Abbey, taken during her childhood, with him. It is also thought that he's originally Diabolik himself, but any reference to his own personal past was never mentioned. *'Sonya Savage' is the sister of Sydney Savage, who is one of the original members of Danger Girl. Sonya received her training from the Australian secret agency ASIS. She is secretly in the employ of Veronica Fox who does not trust the Danger Girl team to retrieve the artifact that she desires. Sonya works alongside the team, but at the end of the mission decides to stay on as a third team member. Sonya is in peak physical condition and is unparalleled in her ability with a bow and arrow. She sometimes employs trick arrows (much as those with transponders or explosive on them.) Hammer Empire ("The Fourth Reich") *'Natalia Kassle' This sultry Russian is the only Danger Girl who ever went bad. She was chosen to join the Danger Girl organization for her phenomenal combat and espionage talents, honed in the KGB, and also for her more-obvious outstanding attributes. Natalia was the team’s original field-commander; unfortunately, she also turned out to be a double agent, secretly working for the neo-Nazi Hammer Empire. She nearly led the Danger Girls to their deaths, but was ultimately exposed and defeated. Currently a general in the Hammer Empire, Natalia continually attempts to take over the world…though her ultimate passion is to do away with nemesis Abbey Chase, who has succeeded her as deputy-leader of the Danger Girls. *'Major Maxim' is the monstrous mastermind and muscle behind the Hammer Empire’s military forces. Once but a wounded soldier of those very forces, Maxim became an unwilling volunteer to Doctor Kharnov Von Kripplor’s Übermensch (Super-Soldier) program. The only "success" of the strange procedure, Maxim soon became dependent on the mysterious blue Übermensch fluid that supplies and sustains his massive size and strength. He has never been shown without his mask, and his real name remains unknown. *'Assassin X' is a mysterious blind ninja who works for the Hammer Empire. He appears to have a long and complicated history with Secret Agent Zero. *'Kid Dynamo' is a villainous dwarf who has a giant grudge against Johnny Barracuda. His weapon of choice is a pair of extendable golden arms. In one appearance, Dynamo dressed himself as a miniature Adolf Hitler. *'Mr Giggles' is a cadaverous man with an artificial larynx and a hand replaced with a steel claw. He acts as a straight man for Kid Dynamo. *'Doctor Kharnov Von Kripplor' is a scientist bent on making insane experiments for the Hammer. He is also the creator of Übermensch Serum X. Half of his face has been heavily stitched up; it seems to be either mutating, rotting or both. The Peach The Peach is an illegal arms dealer who has ties to the Hammer Empire. *'Donavin Conrad Donavin' is a cartoonish rogue who lost his right eye to Abbey Chase. Despite appearing to be the stereotypical aristocratic villain, Conrad's image is largely an elaborate charade. He also wears a toupée. Donavin later lost a hand to The Joker when the Danger Girls joined forces with Batman. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teams Category:Female